Love hurts all
by Aussie Army No.1
Summary: that is until harm and mac get together and everyone is happy, especially us little aussie shippers...thats me :)
1. Default Chapter

Love hurts all  
  
Disclaimer: I do not on JAG or anything related to it  
  
A/N: I am an Aussie, and just so that you know, Mic Brumby had the worst Australian accent I have ever heard. It drove me crazy, and we really are very nice people.  
  
Rating: PG adult themes  
  
H/M  
  
Mac's POV  
  
Mac stood at the edge of the ship, mentally debating over whether to jump. The wet tears streaming down her face now felt like they had turned to ice with the freezing wind on her body. She wrapped her arms around her chilled body for warmth. All she wanted to be loved, by the one person that didn't seem to care for her like that.  
  
She straightened herself and stepped up onto the railing. If he didn't love her, then life wasn't worth living any longer. She had tried to make her feelings apparent to him, but he just didn't seem to care.  
  
Harm's POV  
  
Harm raced down the passageway, breathing heavily. He had to get up onto the deck and stop her before.  
  
A/N.please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. 2

Love hurts all  
  
Disclaimer: I do not on JAG or anything related to it  
  
A/N: please please keep the reviews coming, I love them so much!!! This is my first story  
  
Rating: PG adult themes  
  
H/M  
  
Mac's POV  
  
She stepped up onto the second rail, poising herself to leap off the edge, and took one last look at the world around her.  
  
Harm's POV  
  
He reached the deck, and saw her on the railing, about to jump, he hastened his pace, praying desperately that he would be able to reach her.  
  
Mac's POV  
  
She leapt off the large ship, screaming for a brief second, before a strong hand grabbed her. 


	3. 3

Love hurts all  
  
Disclaimer: I do not on JAG or anything related to it  
  
A/N: and more reviews would be nice. (  
  
Rating: PG adult themes  
  
H/M  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Mac! Grab my other hand!"  
  
She tried to grab it, reaching down just above her, but her hand was stuck in a small groove.  
  
"I can't! My hand is stuck! Please help me Harm!" she said hysterically.  
  
He looked down, and saw her problem. "You need to twist your hand to the right, and take it out. Do it fast!"  
  
Sobbing, Mac did as she was told, then lifted her bleeding hand up to him. He grasped it immediately, and pulled her slowly up and over the railing.  
  
He pulled her into a tight hug, "I thought that I'd lost you! Oh Mac.why did you do it?"  
  
She pulled back to look at him, "I didn't think that you cared."  
  
"Oh Sarah." he tilted her face up and saw the blood and tears that streaked it, "We should talk about this once you get to sick bay, and are cleaned up." 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing these, but it's the same as the last chapters.  
  
Mac's POV  
  
Mac sat on the bed, wrapped in a blanket, but still shivering uncontrollably. Her various cuts had all been washed up, but she still felt terrible.  
  
"How am I going to explain to Harm? I can't believe I thought this was the way out." she thought.  
  
Absently she began shredding a tiny piece of paper she had found in her pocket.  
  
Harm's POV  
  
Harm stood about a metre away from the bed, watching Mac.  
  
"Why would she do something like that? Did she think that no one cared about her?" noticing that she was systematically ripping a piece of paper from her pocket, he walked over to her and gently took it from her.  
  
General POV  
  
She looked at his face in surprise.  
  
"You might be wanting that later," he told her, looking at the phone number now only partially visible on it.  
  
"Why did you stop me?" she asked him without expression.  
  
He looked at her, confused, "From ripping up that little piece of paper?"  
  
She took a shuddering breath, "No, from jumping off the ship."  
  
Harm chose his words carefully; if she did not feel the same as him, then there was no point in upsetting her. "Because I care about you a great deal, Mac. You are the best friend I have ever had, and I want to be there for you, just not at your funeral."  
  
Mac looked at up at his handsome face, mentally contemplating on whether or not to say those three small, but possibly life-changing words- 'I love you.'  
  
He stared at her and quietly said, "What did you say?"  
  
"Did I say that aloud?" she asked, just as quietly. "Harm, I can explain."  
  
"Yes, you did, and you don't need to explain.I never thought that you would feel the same as me." he trailed off.  
  
Mac carefully looked at him, as he leaned in closer to her. His lips touched hers as he gently kissed her. (A/N:!!!!!!!!!!!! + shippery sigh)  
  
They parted and looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"I'm glad we did that, it settled a lot of things for me.between us," Mac said, she was no longer shivering, but in the arms of Harm, where she felt warm and safe.  
  
Harm stroked her face, carefully avoiding her painful cuts and bruises.  
  
"Well, my mum (A/N: and NO! I will not change it to the American spelt "mom" it makes me cringe!) will be pleased to know that we finally worked things out. Come to think of it, so will a lot of other people." Mac sighed contentedly. 


End file.
